1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing information signals such as an audio signal, a video signal, etc., recorded in a plurality of recording blocks within storing means such as a magnetic disc or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, on the magnetic disc from which the signal record is to be reproduced by the apparatus of the above stated kind, a video signal and an audio signal are recorded on one and the same disc in a commingled state. Meanwhile, for reproduction of the recorded audio signal, some control data is also recorded along with the audio signal in each audio signal recording track. The audio signal recording track can be any of the tracks available on the disc as there is no particular restrictions on the selection of the audio recording track.
In reproducing a record from the disc on which the video and audio signals are recorded in a commingled state, however, if the reproducing apparatus is arranged to be capable of reproducing nothing else but the video signal and if any RF signal is recorded in a track, the apparatus considers it to be a recorded track. In that event, the apparatus demodulates the reproduced RF signal by a reproduction processing circuit and supplies it to a monitor. Then, when an audio signal is reproduced from an audio signal recording track under such a condition, the reproduced audio signal becomes hardly acceptable.